Adventures in Amity Park
by Capt John Price
Summary: After the events of Phantom Planet, Amity Park has come to accept Danny Phantom and his allies as its protectors. Now, as friends and enemies both old and new start to show up in Amity park, we shall see how far will Team Phantom go to protect their hometown. First Danny Phantom fic.
1. Meeting an old friend

Hey there, I'm new to the Danny Phantom fandom so I hope you guys are nice to the new guy on the block. So, this fic takes place about a month after Phantom Planet and I decided to make Amity park to be in Oregon as it is in the north western region of the US. With that out of the way, I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters

Outside of Amity Park, there is the almost normal sight of Skulker, the self professed hunting expert trying to catch his prey. His target was flying away while replying with ghost rays of her own. This chase eventually entered the skies above Amity Park.

"You have no chance of escaping whelp, I have modified my weapons so that its specially configured to your DNA." Skulker bragged as he shot a ghost ray at his target.

"That's what you always say, Skulker. I don't think you are actually that successful as a hunter anyway." The target laughed which pissed Skulker off.

Skulker then whipped out his new weapon, a power disabling ray. In a moment of sheer chaos, Skulker and his target both shot each other with their respective rays. Skulker had his wing blown off of his suit so he was sent spiralling down to Earth.

Skulker's target meanwhile, celebrated before being sent falling down to Earth as well due to Skulker's power disabling ray. She had ended up close to Valerie Gray's apartment of all places.

Valerie had been doing her homework when she had heard a large crash and when she investigated the scene, she had noticed the source of the crash.

"Oh my god, it's Danielle. I think I have to tell Danny about this." Valerie said before bringing Danielle into her home and calling Danny.

With Team Phantom

"My sector is ghost-free, which is quite surprising as I tend to get the ghost congested sectors lately." Jazz reported in while patrolling.

"I am not picking up anything in my sector. This may turn out to be a quiet night after all, not that I am complaining." Tucker said into his radio as he took a bite of his burger he got for supper.

Sam, also reported negative in her ghost search. Danny, after receiving an odd call from Valerie had ordered the gang to meet up at the Grey residence as there wasn't much ghost activity that night anyway.

"Hey, Valerie. We came over here as soon as we could, so what's up?" Danny told Valerie as she greeted them at her door.

"Yeah, Danny. There is something that I think you should see, follow me into my room. I found her after she crashed onto the road right outside my apartment earlier." Valerie told the gang as they walked into her room and had spotted the sight of an unconscious Danielle.

Danny then walked over to Danielle and examined her body while Tucker was taking her vitals to check for anything out of the ordinary with her. Sam had to fill Jazz in on who and what had happened to Danielle the last time we saw her.

"Danny? Where am I, and what happened to me?" Danielle said as she had emerged from her slumber.

"We are at Valerie's house, she said you apparently collapsed and she brought you in. What happened to you?" Danny asked her as he got all concerned.

Danielle then began telling them how she fought Skulker and somehow her powers had shorted out after she had been shot by this ray gun that Skulker had.

"Hey, Danielle. I don't think we have met before. I'm Danny's sister, Jazz, I guess we are kinda related huh?" Jazz said while Danielle looked at Danny for support and he gave her a nod. Danielle then engulfed Jazz in a sisterly hug.

"Danny, her vitals suggests that Skulker had a weapon similar to the spector deflector. This effect seems to last for a few hours so Danielle, I don't think you should go into any battles soon." Tucker said as he went over Danielle's vitals.

Danny and Jazz then decided that they should bring this issue to their parents, as they had more experience with Ecto-Biology. Team Phantom then bid goodbye to Valerie as they started to make their way to FentonWorks.

The 4 teens with Danielle in tow, soon saw the two elder ghost hunters testing the newly upgraded ghost gauntlets as well as the newly improved Jack-o-nine tails.

"Hey honey, not much ghosts out today? Alright, who is the little girl with you lot?" Maddie asked Danny and Danielle had hid behind Sam as she knew that Danny's parents were ghosts hunters.

"Mom, this is Danielle. According to Sam, Danielle is a clone of Danny created by Vlad. She turned against him and helped Danny defeat Vlad, she also teamed up with the Red Huntress once too." Jazz explained the situation to her parents who just nodded.

"I am not letting a Fenton, by blood or not live on the streets. Danielle, you are welcome to stay with us and we can adopt you if that's what you want." Jack Fenton told Danielle who hugged him in response to being accepted without much question.

Danielle then told her new family that she was also a half-ghost, but somehow Skulker had shorted her powers out. Maddie then hugged her new daughter, telling her that it's going to be okay.

Tucker then showed the results of his scan on Danielle to the two ghost hunters. They deduced that by reverse-engineering the spector deflector, they could be able to restore Danielle's powers.

"Danny, are you sure that your parents are okay with me living here? I don't want to be a burden on you guys." Danielle whispered to Danny shyly as the rest of the group were trying to figure out a way to restore Danielle's powers.

"Yes, Danielle. I am sure, they can't let an innocent girl live out on the streets alone., let alone a Fenton. Now come on, sis. Let's try to get your powers back." Danny told his new little sister which made her beam at him.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone...

Clockwork had been observing the whole scene from his lair, feeling happy for his favourite heroes. He then casted a look towards the Fenton thermos that's on his table, protected with a shield.

"I really hope that Dan would be contained there forever but it just wont be the case." Clockwork remarked as he shifted into his infant form.

Clockwork then changed his observation portal into a familiar hero in Illonois as he was fighting against his squid-faced arch-nemesis.

"I really wonder how are the two of them are going to interact with each other. It wont be too long from now." Clockwork said as he paid close attention to the battle happening.

So, how was it? This is my first fic in this fandom so yeah be nice, I couldn't resist adding a foreshadowing in this chapter so sue me. Do tell me what you guys think about this and I'll see you guys next time.


	2. Battling the Elements

Hey guys, I'm actually surprised that the first chapter managed to get 3 reviews. I thank you as I was a little nervous about my first Danny Phantom fic. I see that you have caught the little easter egg at the end of the last chapter, that will be important a little later on. I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

At Fentonworks...

"Okay Tucker, what do you have for us to restore Danielle's powers?" Danny asked his techy best friend as he and his new sister walked into the Fenton's lab.

"You see, the fact is that the Spector Deflector is able to short out a halfa's powers. So in theory if we can reverse that, we should be able to give her powers back." Tucker said as he was checking something on his PDA.

Danielle was a little scared and Jazz was trying her best to comfort her. Danny could sympathize with her as regaining your powers is not an easy thing but it is important.

Tucker, Maddie and Jack had then finished recalibrating the Spector Deflector and strapped it on to Danielle without turning it on.

"Are you ready for this, Danielle? We could give you some time if you need it." Sam said to Danielle.

"I'm fine, Sam. Come on, I think it's better to get it over and done with. How much is it going to hurt?" Danielle told the rest of the room's occupants while trying to be as cheerful as possible.

Danielle was then shocked and she screamed, Danny and Jazz soon felt really sorry for her. The ghost alarm began ringing, managing to drown out Danielle's screams.

"Okay, there seems to be 2 ghosts that had popped up in the town park. Danny you, Sam and Jazz go handle it while we try to take care of Danielle." Jack told the 3 teens as he looked over the monitoring console.

"Well, I haven't had much time to test them out but I guess a field test appears to be in order. Good luck guys, we'll catch up with you soon." Tucker told his friends as he pressed a button which revealed a compartment holding two exo-sekeletons for Sam and Jazz.

At Amity Park's park...

Two elemental ghosts were attacking the park. One of the ghosts was a fire ghost which basically looks like a little like a wizard but he was completely on fire and he had a fireball for a head. This ghost just loved to make fire-related puns.

The other ghost was electricity themed. This ghost looked literally like a mad professor who was holding a lightning rod and the Frankenstein doctor was laughing like a mad man.

Team Phantom then showed up and blasted the two ghosts with their ghosts rays, knocking the two ghosts off guard and sending them into a spin. The two new ecto-skeletons were equipped with jetpacks and hand blasters, Sam had her purpled coloured armour with an ecto-axe while Jazz has her blue-coloured armour with an ecto-knunchucks.

"Okay, Sam and Jazz. I think that I am able to take the fire guy by myself, you guys try to take out Dr. Shock over there." Danny told his sister and girlfriend and wished them good luck.

"Hey, shocky. Do you really think that you can just go around wrecking our town without us doing a thing about it?" Sam shouted at the ghost before flying over and hitting the ghost on the head with her axe.

Danny was countering the fire ghost's blasts with his own ice beams. They were quite closely matched but Danny was using more energy as this was not his primary power.

Jazz also managed to get a hang of her new knunchucks and got in a few solid hits on the electro ghost but getting a few literal shocks to the systems from the ghost in return.

"Come on , ghost boy. What's with the cold shoulder? I think you're burning up." Flaming wizard taunted Danny as he continued his barrage of fireballs with the obligatory fire-related puns.

Danny fired his ever increasingly weakened ice beams, which actually hits its target and was able to cool the flaming wizard down a little. Danny was then forced to use his normal ecto rays as they didn't drain as much of his energy.

"Hey ugly, over here. I have seen some really gimmicky ghosts but seriously, a mad doctor with an electrical motif? Like I haven't seen that before." Danielle said as she blasted by surprise and that moment of weakness allowed Sam to whip out the Fenton thermos and catch the ghost.

The 3 girls then quickly went over to help Danny, who was looking a little tired. Danielle then went over to help her brother, she used her own ghost rays while kicking the wizard in his ribs.

Sam then swung her ecto-axe at the ghost, and saved her boyfriend from another fireball to the face. The ghost was pushed back and this allowed Jazz to suck the pyromaniac into the Fenton thermos.

"Great job guys, and thanks Danielle and Sam. I almost lost it there as my ice attacks really took a lot out of me." Danny told his sisters and Sam, who gave him a congratulatory kiss.

Sam and Jazz then supported Danny while flying back to Fentonworks just in case he collapsed. This was the first time Dani had saw her brother use his ice based powers, and that made her wonder whether did she have her own ice powers.

Once they returned to Fentonworks, Dani handed Maddie the Fenton thermos to send the ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. Jack then took a look at his son, after Jazz and Sam told him that Danny almost collapsed in battle.

"According to my ecto-scanner, his ecto signature shows signs of fatigue and stress. I think that his body is not used to creating that large amount of ice yet, Danny I think you should just rest in your room for the rest of the day." Jack told his son after he examined Danny's condition.

Sam then took her boyfriend back up to his room, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to make him feel better. Danny said that a few more kisses would make him feel better, but Sam just laughed and told him to rest.

"Danielle, I know that these powers have not manisfeted in you but there remains a small possibility that you could have your own version of the ghostly wail and the Phantom Phreeze." Tucker told Danielle to which she beamed considerably.

In the Ghost Zone...

A dark figure was watching the footage of the battle between Team Phantom and the two elemental ghosts through a small viewing portal in a remote part of the Ghost Zone.

"Well, Phantom. It looks like you dont really have control over your cyrokinesis yet. Enjoy your victory, your time for destruction will soon come." The dark figure said as he smirked deviously.

Well, there you go. I tried to include some more Danny/Sam moments but this isn't a romance fic so it will remain secondary. I hope you guys like it and until next time.


	3. Settling in

Hey guys, the reviews have been coming in really slow. Come on guys, I do want to hear what do you guys think of the story. Reviews also help me keep motivated. I'm the new kid on the block so yeah, a little support here? With that rant out of the way, I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

"Hey Tucker, I'm just wondering but how did Danny's ice powers reveal themselves?" Danielle asked Tucker as he was running a few scans on her body.

"Uhh, well he kept releasing small wisps of his ghost sense and he was shivering. He then went into the Far Frozen where Frostbite taught him how to use his cyrokinesis." Tucker told her which made her nod in understanding.

After Tucker finished his scans, Jazz then said she was going to show Danielle to her new room here. After the two girls left, Tucker then handed over the detailed scan of Danielle's body to the Fentons since they did have more experience in this field. Tucker then said he would try to use his mayoral position to get some fake birth documents for Danielle and help arrange the adoption.

Jazz showed Danielle to her new room, which was currently a guest room. Danielle was absolutely thrilled that she was getting a room of her own and started to decorate said room while Jazz looked on in amusement.

"Hey, what's going on in here? I heard all the scrapes while there were also the occasional giggle." Danny said as he entered the room and saw his sisters decorating the guest room.

"Hey Danny, Jazz showed me to my new room and I decided that it needed a little redecorating to make it seem more homely. You feeling better after the fight?" Danielle asked her 'brother' with concern to which he reassured her that he was fine.

"Geez girl, you really do have some energy in you. It does feel a little nice to have another girl in the house now. No offence to you, little bro." Jazz joked good naturedly which caused both of her siblings to laugh in response.

With Valerie...

Valerie had been busy working on her homework but she was thinking about the little ghost girl that she had taken a liking to.

_I wonder how Danielle is doing, I do hope that the Fentons take her in and raise her. No girl deserves to live life on the streets._ Valerie thought before finishing her homework and now moved on to check on her ghost hunting gear.

She could hardly believe that Danny Fenton is half-ghost but apparently his mutated DNA allows him to exist as both a ghost and a human. Valerie then wondered if Danielle was a clone of Danny why was she a girl and how did she get ghost powers then.

"Hello there young ghost hunter, I have come to abduct you and bring you to my master. I will not harm you if you do not retaliate." The Fright Knight phased in through the Gray's apartment roof and greeted Valerie.

"Dream on creep! Wait, you're the Fright Knight. Don't you work for Pariah Dark, the king of ghosts?" Valerie said as she had shot her ecto gun at the Fright Knight.

"Yes, I once did. But considering the Ghost King's current state and the offer my new master made to me how could I refuse?" Fright Knight said to Valerie before knocking her out with a strong ecto ray to her head and leaving a the scene of the incident without another word.

Back at Fentonworks...

Maddie and Jack had been researching their new adopted daughter's physiology and it does seem remarkably similar to Danny's yet a little different. Tucker had told them that Danielle should have ice powers eventually since Danny had took quite a while to realise his inner cyrokenisis abilities.

"Maddie, do you think that Vlad had really cloned Danny and that was how Danielle came into existence?" Jack asked his wife with a hint of disgust as they were pouring through the bucket load of data on their newly adopted daughter.

"I suppose that it is possible, but it appears to me that Danielle is not exactly a clone of Danny. She is female for one and her physiology is vastly different." Maddie said as she referred to the charts.

Jack then noticed something peculiar and he pointed it out to Maddy: the spot where Tucker had told them Danny's cyrokinesis had manifested from seems to be showing a red hot heat signature.

With the 3 Fenton kids...

Danny had decided to help out his new sister decorate the room, he discovered though that she had a soft spot for rainbows and kittens and all that sort. Jazz suggested that since Danielle is still a little kid mentally this should be expected and Danny seemed to agree.

"Jazz, you really seem to be a great person. I hope that we can get along just fine." Danielle told Jazz and gave her a big hug to which Jazz returned happily.

"I will try my best, Danielle. I always wanted a sister, Danny and I can only do so many things together before it gets a little weird." Jazz said and the three of them just laughed.

"Laugh it up, Jazz. I always wanted a brother too, but it is good to have you here Danielle. Hang on, Valerie's home security system has gone off. It appears that she had some unwanted ghostly visitor." Danny said as he went to his room to check the security footage. Tucker had installed anti-ghost systems in all of Team Phantom's homes but it hasn't seen much use up to now.

Danielle and Jazz followed Danny into his room and waited for him to boot up the security software. Danielle seemed particularly anxious as Valerie had been the one who protected her from Vlad and brought her to the Fentons only today.

The three teenagers soon saw that Valerie had been abducted by the Fright Night, Danny had notified Sam but Tucker had stuff to do so he had to sit this one out. Jazz strapped on her battle armour and after Danny and Danielle had 'Gone Ghost', the three of them flew to Valerie's apartment.

Yeah, that wasn't my best chapter but hey I tried. Who would you like to see in this story? Do tell me in your reviews and please do take the time to leave a review as it motivates me. Until next time.


	4. Investigating the scenes

Hey guys, I am proud to present a new chapter of Adventures in Amity Park. I thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, as it does motivate me to continue writing. Do tell me how you guys think the story has been and how would you want it to go. I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

Danny, Danielle, Sam and Jazz soon arrived at the Grey's apartment building. After making their way to Valerie's apartment, they knocked on the door and got no response.

"I guess her Dad must be at work, I do hope that she's alright though." Jazz said aloud which the rest of Team Phantom silently agreed, but couldn't bear to think what could happen to their friend.

The 4 of them entered the apartment, which they found to be in a complete mess. It wasn't a pretty sight as there has been an obvious sign of a struggle and Valerie nowhere in sight.

"This seems like some ghost just phased through the ceiling and just attacked her, knocked her out before kidnapping her. The question is, why would the ghost do such a thing." Sam said as she walked over to the wrecked couch and saw Valerie's communicator.

"I don't know about you guys but this piece of armour is it, looks pretty suspicious to me. Do you guys know anything about it?" Danielle said as she picked up a piece of armour that she found atop the wreckage of what used to be the ceiling.

"Hmm, it does look a little familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I think we should take this back to FentonWorks to analyze it, do we have any other things that seem out of place?" Danny said to the others before he went into Valerie's room, where he saw that her Red Huntress suit is still in the glass casing which confirmed the fact that she was surprised.

Noticing the scorch marks on the couch, Jazz scanned it with her suit's visor and it came up to be burned by a fire that contains Potassium Chloride and Stronium nitrate, which means that the fire was violet in colour.

The 4 present members of Team Phantom then decided to head back to FentonWorks to analyze the armour piece before deciding their next move, but Danny did already have a certain suspicion on who could the ghost be.

"Okay, let's let the computer analyze the properties of this armour piece and see what it comes out with. Hmm, it seems to be made out of some weird iron alloy that has been specially crafted to withstand extreme heat." Jazz told the others as she read what the computer results said.

"The only ghost that has an armour made out of iron alloy and has fire which is part of his body is the Fright Knight." Sam concluded and this made her eyes pop wide at the realization.

"The Fright Knight never acts on his own initiative, maybe use the sample of armour we have and use our satellites in the ghost zone and Earth to track the location of a similar piece of armour and perhaps the Fright Knight's master." Danny suggested and Jazz agreed to the plan and typed in the relevant commands into the FentonWorks super computer.

"It sounds like the Fright Knight seems to be a real threat, but what are we going to do now? It looks to me that this scan could take a really long time." Danielle pointed out.

The group then decided to go visit Tucker at city hall to update him on what had happened, with the exception of Jazz who had to complete some college assignments.

Danny, being a national hero after the Disasteroid and Sam, who was also known to be part of the President endorsed Team Phantom didn't have any problem getting through security but Danielle had some trouble as she was still an unknown quantity.

"Hey guys, I didn't expect you guys to come over here but I'm a little busy working on some permits and events. Oh and Danny, tell your parents that I would probably be done with the adoption papers by next Tuesday earliest. Do make yourselves at home in my office though." Tucker told his friends as he was trying to get through his enormous stack of paper work.

"Tuck, we are here to tell you that Valerie has been kidnapped. The evidence we have collected seems to suggest that it is the Fright Knight. We have collected a piece of armour at her apartment, and we ran a scan for similar properties of said armour using the FentonWorks satellite in the ghost zone and the Axiom labs one in space. It may take awhile though, and we are here." Sam explained the whole situation to Tucker who nodded his head in understanding.

In Vlad's castle in Wisconsin...

Valerie had been tied to the wall in a dungeon of sorts, she tried to wriggle her way out of the knots but she failed to do so.

"What do you want with me, you ecto halfa reject? Did you forget that by being Danny's arch enemy you are wanted by almost the whole country." Valerie spat in Vlad's face as he appeared before her.

"Do you want me to shut her of her disobedient mouth, my master?" The Fright Knight asked Vlad as he was ready to strike Valerie into unconsciousness.

"No need, Knight. I can handle this. Ohh, I do know that dear girl but I know he does care for you. Would he be willing to sacrifice a life as a means to save yours? We shall see." Vlad told Valerie vaguely and left her struggling in her knots as he began to work on the next step of his plan.

_What the hell are you working on you freak? I do hope that Team Phantom gets here soon so that they could beat the living snot out of Plasmius. I... _Valerie's thought trailed off as she began to fall into unconsciousness.

This chapter had a lot of talking huh? I'm sorry about that but I guess it just had to go that way. Not a really big twist there but eh I kept the foreshadowing to a minimum here so I consider that an achievement. Do review and tell me about your thoughts and I'll see you guys next time.


	5. Fighting The Knight

Hey guys, I wish all of my loyal readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Well, after this chapter I'm probably going to post another chapter or so before school reopens for me. Senior year is going to be hell for me. I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

In Vlad's Wisconsin lair...

"Why have you decided to join forces with young Daniel, Valerie? I have trusted you, given you your first ghost hunting equipment without any strings attached and this is how you repay me?" Vlad asked his captive while sounding a little disappointed.

"Because Danny Fenton and his friends have not used me as a pawn in a big plan of theirs and have treated me as a real person, you sick freak." Valerie spat at Vlad who just sighed and turned away from her.

Vlad then looked at the monitors then he had on his lab wall that showed Danny and Sam talking to Tucker in the mayor's office, busy discussing how they found a piece of the Fright Knight's armour and how Valerie was kidnapped.

Seeing as Team Phantom may find Valerie by connecting the dots, Vlad decides to send the Fright Knight to retrieve his lost armour plate from FentonWorks or destroy said supercomputer that was scanning the globe for similar materials.

"You know, I am surprised that you get so many ghosts to do your bidding. What are you, scared to carry out your own plans?" Valerie taunted Vlad from her bindings and was soon treated to a devastating shock in response which knocked her out cold.

"Miss Grey, I am really surprised at how much influence young Daniel has on you. Knight, can you go greet our curious guests so that they know their place?" Vlad said to Valerie's unconscious form before ordering the Knight to handle Team Phantom.

At Amity Park's town hall...

Danny and Sam were talking to Tucker about the recent alien attacks in Bellwood, the couple being a little surprised when Tucker told them that it wasn't anything unusual for Illinois to have repeated alien attacks.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your little conversation but my master has ordered that I deal with your repeated curiosity which is an annoyance. Nothing personal though as this is just how it works." The Fright Knight told the 3 teens as he phased through the roof and interrupted their conversation.

"Well, I can't believe you made our job that much easier. I don't think you realize how long of a process it is to scan the whole globe for one material signature." Sam said to the Fright Knight as her battle armour started to form around her.

"Man, I haven't been in a ghost fight for quite awhile now. Do go easy on me alright?" Tucker taunted the Fright Knight as his battle armour formed around him and he gripped his ecto-sword.

Danny then shifted into his ghost form and fired an ecto-ray at the Fright Knight, who just deflected the ray with his sword and started to slash at Sam.

Meanwhile at FentonWorks...

Danielle had just woken up from her short nap and was walking around the house, looking for her new family members._ Man, I can't believe that I finally have a place to call home and people who really love me._

"Hey Jazz, whatcha doing? Where are Sam, Danny and Tucker anyway?" Danielle asked her older sister who was looking over the Fenton supercomputer.

"Hey Dani, Sam and Danny decided that they should tell Tucker what happened to Valerie and what did we find there so they went over to Town Hall." Jazz told Danielle and she just nodded in understanding.

"Uhh Jazz, I'm feeling a little hungry now. Can you make me a sandwich for lunch or something?" Dani pleaded and added in her puppy dog eyes just for extra cuteness. Jazz just laughed and agreed to so.

Jazz was busy making a sandwich for her newly adopted sister while Danielle was just happy to spend more time with her big sis. Jazz as a psychology major, began to notice that Danielle may look physically 10-12 but she has the mental state of a little kid and acts like one too.

Jazz then went to check on the Fenton supercomputer which was currently scanning the globe. Jazz was suddenly alerted by a siren going off and she brought up the surveillance cameras in the area sounding the alarm and it turns out that the Fright Knight is attacking the Town Hall.

"Jazz, what's going on? What's up with all the sirens and flashing lights going on? Are we under attack or something?" Dani asked Jazz just as she finished her sandwich with a little fear in her voice.

"The Fright Knight has attacked Sam, Danny and Tucker in Town hall and it looks like they are getting overwhelmed. I think we should go help them and fast." Jazz told Dani who immediately agreed and after activating the FentownWorks defense systems, they got into their respective battle armour/ghost form and flew off to town hall.

Back to Town Hall...

The Fright Knight is taking the flames that surround his arm and sent them towards Danny which Danny was trying to counter with his cyrokinesis but he was losing the ensuring duel fast.

Sam had tried throwing her battle axe at the Fright Knight and he just caught it before sending it back at her and this left her on the floor recovering from the large blow. Tucker was engaged in a sword duel with the Knight and did manage to chip off a few more parts of his armour but was mostly in a stalemate.

"I find your misguided attempts to fight me off a little amusing, I offer you a chance to surrender which I give you my word that you will not be harmed yet you refuse." The Fright Knight taunted the 3 teens were getting pushed back by the sheer power that Vlad's improved armour gave the Fright Knight.

"Seriously, when will you understand that nobody in their right mind would surrender to you, Knight." Danielle announced to the Knight as she and Jazz flew into the battle and blasted the Knight from behind with ecto-rays.

"Sorry we are a little late guys, Dani wanted me to make her a sandwich for lunch earlier and she wouldn't stop pestering me."Jazz told Sam, Danny and Tucker who accepted her apology and got up to attack the Knight.

So, how was that? Yeah, I know it wasn't really my best but I did want to get a chapter out by Christmas and so I did. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please review, and I shall see you guys next time.


	6. Following the trail

Hey, is anyone actually reading this? Seriously, last I checked the most recent review for this story is for chapter 3 and that was about 2 weeks ago. I am here to tell you guys that I'm going to take a break from writing as I am getting burnt out as well as running out of ideas so I hope you guys would read my stories in my absence. I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

Team Phantom had been fighting The Fright Knight outside of Town Hall and the press were starting to gather to see the town's heroes face off against a rogue ghost.

"This is Lance Thunder with Amity Park news; we are here in front of City Hall witnessing Team Phantom fighting a knight ghost. What seems to be interesting is that a little girl who looks similar to town hero, Danny Phantom fighting alongside them. More updates on this story will come as soon as we get them." Lance reported on the ensuring battle as a crowd started to gather.

Jazz and Dani had just arrived and immediately Team Phantom were not being overwhelmed and started to get a few good hits on the Knight.

"Oh, looks like you have brought 2 more allies into our little party. Doesn't matter, it will help even the score in your favour." The Fright Knight proclaimed proudly as he swung his sword at Danny who just barely avoided the blade.

"On the contrary, we will make sure that you will come to regret those words Knight. Who are you working for and why did you kidnap Valerie?" Dani asked the Fright Knight as she blasted him with a few of her ghost rays.

Against all odds, The Fright Knight appears to be holding his own against the 5-man Team Phantom. Vlad's equipment had given him the required edge and power, but he knew that he only needed to hold them off for a little longer.

Jazz and Tucker in particular were having a little trouble keeping up with the rigorous pace of the Fright Knight's blows. Jazz has inexperience as a valid excuse while Tucker just has been out of practice.

"Children, it has been real swell in having this little dance with the lot of you but it looks like I have to go now. Oh, Valerie says that she hopes to be rescued soon so I suggest you hurry." The Fright Knight told Team Phantom before phasing through the ceiling

"Damn, he got away. I guess we managed to confirm that he had kidnapped Valerie and I doubt that he is in on it alone. Tucker, did you manage to get your tracker on him when we fought?" Danny demorphed fustratedly before quickly asking Tucker.

"Yeah, I did manage to get the tracker on him and the tracker is just starting to broadcast now. Looks like the media is here, this thing needs calibrating so why don't you go handle the press first while I sort this out?" Tucker told Danny with a smirk who just sighed in defeat.

Danny then went to handle the media interviews which mostly consisted of them asking who the new ghost girl is. Sam went with Danny to help him deal with all the questions from the press. Danny told the media that she was his cousin, but he wouldn't answer when they asked whether was she a half-ghost like he was.

Jazz was keeping Danielle away from the crowds as she was a little unused to such a large group of people. Tucker meanwhile was calibrating the tracker before it started to show a clear red dot on the map, which said that the Fright Knight was heading to...Wisconsin.

"Danny, the tracker has got a lead on the Knight's location. He's heading to Wisconsin. Should all of us head there and rescue her?" Jazz told her younger brother.

"I think it would be a good idea if some of us stay here in Amity Park just in case a ghost attacks and the town won't be left defenceless." Sam said to Danny who agreed and asked who would be best to leave behind.

Tucker, as he is the mayor of the city needs to stay behind. Sam decided to stay back this time and let the 3 Fenton siblings handle the Fright Knight. Jazz felt a little nervous about a battle but Danny and Danielle tried to calm her down.

Danny, Sam, Jazz and Danielle all headed back to FentonWorks to prepare. Jack and Maddy suggested they use the newly upgraded stealthier Spectre Speeder just in case they are running into a trap.

"Danny, I know who you think you may find in that part of the country but you got to keep your cool for Danielle and Jazz. They are more inexperienced in this you know?" Sam took Danny aside and told him as Danielle and Jazz were prepping themselves for the trip.

"Sam, I am trying. I really hope I don't encounter that crazed up fruitloop, but I think Danielle wouldn't be so calm about seeing him again." Danny pointed out and Sam agreed, she kissed him good luck.

"Alright kids, make sure that you take care of yourselves and make sure that you get Valerie back safe and sound. Danny, Jazz make sure you guys look out for each other and Danielle too okay?" Jazz told her two oldest children who gave her the thumbs up in response.

"Don't you worry about things here back in Amity Park, we got the situation handled with Sam and Tucker helping us out." Jack reassured his kids and they just smiled.

Danny then activated the Spectre Speeder's jets and it began to take off through the exit in the FentonWorks wall. Jazz turned the new cloaking system on and the whole ship disappeared from view.

Danielle was just at awe, flying around in the Spectre Speeder allowed her to fly beyond her regular limits without worry of running out of energy and at a higher altitude as well.

Alright there you go, another chapter down. I hope you guys review this or at least tell me what you thought of it. Now I'm off to my temporary hiatus and I shall see you when I get back.


End file.
